In my darkest dreams
by yuki-yume15
Summary: Sakura keeps on having dreams about a boy but she thinks nothing of it. Then one day when she starts university she makes friends with a boy, Naruto but his best friend reminds her of that boy in her dreams. Now Sakura thinks maybe her dreams ...


**In my darkest dreams**

**Disclaimer:**

_Tisk, tisk sadly if you thought I owned Naruto you were wrong because –blank- does, but I do own this story._

Hey, guys this is my first story and I am going to apologize in advance if this story sounds like anybody else's because I didn't mean to copy and I really don't know if anybody made a story like this, and also excuse me if there is any mistakes. Now like that's done I hope you enjoy my story .

_Thinking/dreaming_

_**Poem**_

People's P.O.V/Narrator

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_When I dream I see a shadow_ **

_**A shadow of a boy**_

_**He's calling me** _

_**Haunting me whenever I sleep**_

"_**Remember me" is what I hear**_

_**But I don't understand**_

_**I have never seen you**_

_**We have never met.**_

A young girl is sleeping peacefully; her pillow is full of rosy tresses, when suddenly she starts tossing and turning and then wakes up. The girl's face is startled and scared, emerald eyes wide and frightened.

"Not that dream again" Sakura says.

_I am in a garden, it's full of flowers of every kind; I'm in a summer dress that has rose petals imprinted on it. Suddenly out of nowhere every thing starts fading away, and then I find myself alone. I start walking when I see a shadow in the shape of a boy; it's coming to me. The scenery changes, the place where I stand is full of snow, the shadow has stopped and I look straight at it and see two red eyes. _

_'No, stop!' I can't move, the shadow appears in front of me and whispers in my ear._

_"I am coming for you, don't forget…" _

_'Who are you?', I ask but he doesn't answer, the next thing I know everything turns dark._

Sakura's POV

'_ARGH! Damn it, I keep having that dream every night. Who is that boy and why is he coming for me! I never did anything to him!'_ While I am thinking about the "creepy dream", I decide to see what time it is…oh it's 7:00am… (Pregnant pause)

"WHAT ITS 7:00! I can't be late for my first day at college!" I take a quick shower and change into a blue tank and jeans; I tie my hair in a high ponytail, grab a piece of toast and my bag pack. How stupid can I be! I am going to be late on my very first day of college; just wonderful this day just gets better and better first that weird ass dream then this. I run to my car, I get inside when I notice something…

"WHAT! I HAVE NO GAS!"

With Naruto…

"Yawn what a great dream! All the girls were after me and forgot about that bastard, I mean I am sooo much better looking!" said a boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair, (who's name you got to know, if you don't then why the heck are you here?) Yup, the name is Naruto.

Naruto was about to eat breakfast without even bothering to check what time it is when suddenly the phone rang.

'_Who would call me on a Sunday…it is Sunday, right?' _RING RING

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Naruto answers the phone, "Hey this is Nar-"

"Dope, I am glad to know you are awake…"

"Sasuke-bastard, what's up… wait what did you call me you as-"

"Yeah, yeah now Naruto by the way do you have **any** clue what day it is?"

"Of course I do, SUNDAY!"

"Oh my goodness are you that stupid, its **Monday** you know our **First day of School**!"

"…ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Yeah I am and you better get ready quick…….:beeeeeeeeeep:….Naruto?" Well knowing this Naruto decide to hang up on Sasuke and in 3 minutes he got changed, ate, and ran, like his life or ramen where on the line, to college.

Naruto's P.O.V

'_NOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't be late I can't be late! I didn't have time to listen to Sasuke speak so I hung up, crap what kind of friend is he? He calls me at 7:40 when he knows that it takes me thirty whole minutes to get to college. Argh, he did it on purpose, he hates me! …..Hmmm wait why am I running when I could just take a cab…oh yeah I have no money tear. I spent it all on ramen_.' As I am running I see a flash of pink pass me …wait a flash of PINK! As the "pink thing" runs ahead of me I see it's a girl and because she was running quickly she trips. '_Oooo, that's gotta hurt.' _I quickly stop and check if she is alright, "Hey miss are you ok?" I ask while she quickly gets on her feet and looks at me, she is saying something but I can't hear her she is really pretty wow and her features: pretty pink hair, emerald eyes and a pretty smile and to top it all of…a big forehead. She is the **prefect woman **for me!

Sakura's P.O.V

'_Run faster Sakura! Run faster, you are almost there!' _I am running really fast when out of nowhere I trip, '_Ow! Damn that hurt!'_ As I am getting up I hear that someone is talking to me, so I turn. It was a boy about my age, wait re-write that a cute boy about my age, _'How nice to ask if I am all right…wait wasn't I doing something…oh yeah school!' _"Oh thanks I'm alright, um … excuse me …hello!" I start to wave my hand in front of his face, what a weird guy first he asks if I'm all right and then he just stares, weirdo. Oh crap I have to go eh, "Bye! Thanks and uh yeah hope to see you soon!" I scream out the last part because I am running, '_Shit shit it's already 7:55! Aw man! anime tears streaming down face._

You see Sakura run away really fast (wow reminds me of Flash) with Naruto running right behind her. Sakura doesn't know that Naruto goes to the same school as her so she thinks Naruto is stalking her. You see Sakura make a turn and Naruto keeps on running because the college was straight ahead he quickly makes it in and sees Sasuke there with his usual don't-mess-with-me-because-you-know-I will-beat-you-up-because-I am-that-cool face waiting for him. Sasuke turns around.

"Wow, dope, you made it in record time, you may be stupid but you are sure fast." he finishes saying with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, bastard you reminded me late, and you knew that I would forget! What kind of friend are you, you ass!" Naruto says to Sasuke and also catching the attention of his fellow classmates.

With Sakura…

"AHH WAIT I WAS ONLY A MINUTE LATE! COME ON LET ME IN!" Most of the students turn to where the noise is coming from, and yup it was from the one and only Sakura. "WHAT KIND OF COLLEGE IS THIS?" Sakura yells, she was only one minute late, one damn minute but like she's new she didn't know that the principal of the college was very strict and expected everyone to be on time. Naruto arguing with Sasuke doesn't hear her, but Sasuke does.

"Hey idiot stop talking to your self, look what poor soul didn't make it in time." He motions his hand to Sakura,

"Oh wait I know her she was running in front of me when I was trying to get here, so she goes to this school, huh." '_Hmm…I should help her, she really should feel angry now if only she knew the principal of this college but if I help her she will thank me and give me a hug and probably help me with my work!'! _Naruto decides to help her, when he turns to tell Sasuke, he finds that he's best friend has disappeared.

"Sasuke, where are y-" but before he finishes his sentence he sees Sasuke talk to the guard to let Sakura in, "What! That bastard he always steals the glory!"

"Oh thanks a lot I thought they would never let me in!" Sakura thanks Sasuke but before she says another word Sasuke says coldly his usual cold answer.

"Yeah, yeah it was no problem look you were really annoying me so I decided to help you so you would stop." Then he walks away leaving a shock and lost Sakura.

"What a jerk, who the hell does he think he is, God?" Sakura checks her schedule and sees that her first class is advance psychology that is in room 206. "Hmm room 206 I wonder where it is…wait where do the classrooms begin! Aw man! Sasuke! Sasuke! Don't leave me I have no idea where to go!"

**A/N: Well that's the story so far and to clear the age difference, Sakura is 18 years old a freshmen in college and Sasuke and Naruto are 19 years old, sophomores in college, hope you liked it so far and sorry again if they are any miss spellings and please tell me how I can improve my story I would be very thankful! Also no flames please! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Yume: Also, I shall introduce to you a friend of mine that is kind enough to help me with my first fanfic!**

**Chasmin: You idiot, you begged me to help you.**

**Yume: Please!**

**Chasmin: See?**

**Yume: Can you help me fix the errors in this chapter?**

**Chasmin: I already did, and I'm NOT your servant!**

**Yume: Awww…**

**Chasmin: But I'll keep doing this on ONE condition.**

**Yume: And that is?**

**Chasmin: You correct my errors in my story.**

**Yume: NOOOOO!**

**Chasmin: Read and review guys! I worked hard on this!**

**Yume: So did I!**

**Chasmin: Freak…**

**Yume: Hey!**

**Chasmin: Oh, and read my fanfiction too! My username is SangoSango78. Hope you can find it.**

**Yume: I hope they don't…**

**Chasmin: Quiet you! Work on your next chapter!**

**Yume: Never! Lol Just kidding **


End file.
